In the operation of track-type vehicles, the track impacts the sprocket and other wheels of the track assembly with relatively large forces. These impact forces reduce the life of the impacting components and cause an undesirable amount of noise.
This invention therefore resides in apparatus for controllably resisting the impact forces on the track assembly wheels in response to operation of the track and thereby extending its life and reducing the noise of operation.